Just to be with You
by Brucas4Eve
Summary: The way thing should have happened with Cassy and Cappie, I have made a few changes to chpater one and did some editing.


Just to be With You

"Maybe it was fate, I mean us getting but together on this project." Casey said as she adjusted her body beside him and leaned in to resume kissing

"I do have a bit of a confession to make Cas," Cappie said as he pulled away from the kiss

"Okay what would that be Cap..." She pulled away for a brief moment still not for one minute worried about the fall out that could become of this if Evan found out.

" Well I kind of bribed the TA to put us together." Cappie said as he leaned back toward Casey to kiss her once more.

" I just knew that this was to good to be true, I mean I have a boyfriend and I am once again ran back into the arms of the likes of you. Cappie this is serious this could ruin me." Casey kept rambling on.

" Casey we are meant to be." Cappie was now seeing his entire plan cave all around him. " I did this because I was trying to prove to you that it was a bad idea to accept Evan's Lavaliere."

" Why? So I can make an even bigger mistake with you Cappie." Casey was now coming back to reality.

" Why would it be such a mistake Casey?" Cappie asked finally looking serious for what might have been the first time in his entire life.

" Can you not be serious for once in your life time? I know where I want to be in 10 years do you?" Casey was trying to make a point to him.

" I want to be with you." Cappie said looking deep into her eyes. It was the truth it was about the only thing he could think about when he is in close range to her.

"Cappie... I don't know what you are trying to do but you know that I am with Evan." Casey was trying to forget how much Cappie had just opened up to her. "And we had our chance, don't you remember it turned out badly."

" Yeah but see you have changed since then and I have really changed since then." Cappie was now moving in closer to her. He was going to get her back even if it ruined his slacker image. The bad thing was that it could ruin his perfect slacker image completely but she was worth losing it all.

"The funny thing was that Evan asked me this morning where I wanted to be in ten years and... I can't believe I am going to admit this to you but... I couldn't tell him where I wanted to be." Casey said not being able to resist the feelings she had toward him any longer.

"Why couldn't you?" Cappie was now holding her as close as he could with still being able to look into her eyes.

"Because I want what you want." Casey said as she stood up on her tip toes. "I want to be with you Cap as much as I have tried to push you a way and ignore you, I just can't resist you." Casey said as she lightly placed a kiss on his lips. She felt his arms slip down around her waist and she just began to melt. No one was as good of a kisser as Cappie and she was in her own Haven.

"Okay Casey you do still do have a bit of a problem." Cappie said as he pulled away from her " What are you going to do about Evan?"

" I will break up with him if you are really serious about this Cap, I will break up with him." Casey said thinking of anyway to let Evan down easy.

" I know that I am not know to be a serious guy but when it comes to you Casey I am as serious as a heart attack and you are my medicine." Cappie said hoping that she will believe him. He isn't usually this serious but he loved her.

" Okay it is taken care of I will be back in an hour or two." Casey said. "Cappie could you not tell anyone until I get back... Please." Casey begged him.

" Okay I promise that I won't." Cappie said. "But hurry back because I hate it when you are away." Cappie said.

"Alright I will be back." Casey said as she lightly kissed Cappie and walked out the door.  
"Casey?" She turned around as quick as she could to be looking in the eyes of her younger brother.

"Rusty... Um... I have to go give this to Cappie for me." She quickly wrote down a note for Cappie on a piece of paper and ran toward the front door.

" Um... Cappie can I come in." Rusty was pounding on the door.

" Hey Spitter come on in." Cappie said sitting up on his bed re-living everything that just happened between him and Casey.

" Um... I just ran into my sister she asked me to give you this." Rusty said as he handing him the note.

"Um... What would your sister want with me?" Cappie was totally playing dumb. _Hey Cap you can tell Rusty or he will ask to many questions. See you soon babe! Xo Cas _"Hum..."

Cappie was laughing to him self.

"What's so funny Cap?" Rusty was getting a little worried. " You laughing at what my sister has to say for some reason because that wouldn't be to..."

" Dude chill I would never say a foul word about my girlfriend." Cappie said.

"Girlfriend. Um Cap I think you have had one to many drinks tonight you just said Casey was your girlfriend." Rusty was now confused.

" Completely sober tonight Spitter." Cappie said

" Then what kind of drugs have you been smoking?" Rusty couldn't believe him

"Oh so you don't believe me?" Cappie said. "Well you saw Cas write this note so how about you read this." Cappie handed him the note.

" Oh my god...What about Evan... She is really like going to break up with him?" Rusty was getting excited

"Yes indeed Spitter she is ending things with Evan right now." Cappie was truly happy about this. He was finally back in good graces with Casey, his Casey, could this day get any better?

"Hey Cas... Um the presentation is in like 2 minutes could just not wait to see me that much?" Evan asked as Casey approached him.

"Well that's the thing Evan..." Casey was soon interrupted by Calvin running toward them.

"Hey Evan we have to start the march." Calvin told him.

" Hey sorry Cas... Can we talk about this after?" he didn't wait for her to answer before he ran off.

"Sure no problem..." Casey said to her self as she pulled out her cell and called Cappie

"_Hey Cap you might want to see this." Casey said._

" _Where are you?" He asked her._

"_Just come to the ZBZ house and you have to bring your letters" Casey told him._

"_Why?" Cappie was a little worried._

"_Cuz you might have to Lavaliere me" Casey said_

"_Okay I will be there in a minute" Cappie said as he ran toward the door. _

" Hey Cap where are you going?" Rusty asked as Cappie ran out the door.

"Stay here I will be right back." Cappie replied.

"Great I will just sit here." Rusty said to him self as he pulled out his own cell and started to text Jen.

"Okay Casey you have been Lavaaliered by me Evan Chambers do you except?" Evan asked as he went to place his letters around her neck.

"Evan I really wish you would have listened to me when I was trying to talk to you about this." Casey replied.

"Umm... Cas can you just accept then we can talk as much as you want." Evan leaned into her to talk.

" But I can't accept..." Casey was trying to let him down easily.

"Why?" Evan was starting to get a little confused.

"Because..." Casey was desperately looking around for Cappie.

"Because you weren't the only one that Lavaaliered her this week." Cappie said coming up behind her.

" What are you doing here Crappie?" Evan asked not looking to happy. "This is a private ceremony for O Mega Ki and ZBZ members only."

" Okay Cas I am sorry I can't come and present this to you in some sort of fancy way but can you please accept my letters as my sign of promise to you?" Cappie asked as he pulled out he most prized possession he owned.

" Yes Cappie I can." Casey said as she moved her hair out of the way so Cappie could put the letters around her neck.

" What... What is going on? What just happened?" Evan was standing there in total shock.

"Well Evan you wouldn't let me talk to you before so this is what you get." Casey responded and it seemed that she was going to be hit by Frannie from the look that the ZBZ president was giving her.

"But Crappie. You two were offal together." Evan said.

" No you just thought we were." Cappie was finally stepping up.

" You asked me this morning Evan where I wanted to be in 10 years." Casey was ready to break his heart.

" Yeah and you didn't answer me." Evan said you could tell he was starting to get angry.

"Well I asked Cappie the same thing to make him think about something serious for two point five seconds and you want to know when he answered me i discovered what i truly wanted also." Casey said.  
"So what was that Casey?" Frannie was finally speaking up. Her "it" girl dating a Kappa Tau was the worst possible thing. Especially their ring leader.

" We can see being with each other forever and if you all have problem with that you are stupid." Casey told her.

" Kappa Tau and ZBZ don't date each other." Ashleigh said, " it just doesn't happen Casey you know that as well as i do."

" Um... Actually... I am dating A Kappa Tau." Jen spoke up. "and there is nothing wrong with him."

"Stay out of this pledge." Frannie was getting a little upset now.

"First off Frannie, there is nothing wrong with the Kappa Tau boys, at least they know how to let lose and have fun. And by saying there is something wrong with them you are not only decreasing me but you are also stabbing fun at the man I love and my younger brother." Casey finished. " And don't play dumb you know that Jen and my younger brother are dating."

"We allow pledges to make stupid mistakes" Frannie started, "that's why you were aloud to date Cappie in the first place."

" See that is what I hate about you ZBZ girls you have to date these dorks with sticks up their asses even if you truly love someone else." Cappie was sounding way to serious tonight but Casey still loved him.

"He's got a point you know. I love Cappie and the only reason I was with Evan is because you all threw me into the relationship. Frannie you made me get rid of the one person that I have always loved once, but I won't do it again." Casey was proud for standing up for herself.

"Oh really..." Frannie was getting a little worried she didn't have anyone else for the presidency and she need to make sure she didn't push Casey to far away.

"Oh and as far as Rusty and Jen go don't make them break up or I will hurt you." Casey threaten.

"Uh..." Frannie was in total shock as she turned and walked back toward the house.

" Okay with that I am staying at the Kappa Tau house tonight... Ashleigh if you'd please tell Frannie I will see you all in the morning." Casey said as she and Cappie started back toward the house. "Oh and Jen you're coming with, I have a feeling Rusty wants to talk to you also."

"Why do you think he's mad at me?" Jen was starting to freak out a little bit.

" No my dear young ZBZ sister if anything he will be proud of the way you defended our kind tonight." Cappie said in his best Star Wars voice.

"Now that is the Cappie I know and love so much" Casey said snuggling into his warm embrace once again.

"You think so, Cappie sir?" Jen asked not knowing exactly how to address him.

"You don't have to treat him like a royal Jen." Casey pointed out.

"Well he is pretty much royal to everyone on this campus Cas," Jen started " at least that's what I have heard."

"No he is just another average guy." Casey was trying to reassure her younger sister. "But he is my guy now."

" Jen sweetie what are you doing here?" Rusty jumped off the stairs at the site of his girlfriend walking toward him.

"Cas insisted that I come along." Jen said.

" Well then I guess that owe you, my dear sister a thank you." Rusty said as he gave his sister a hug.

" Trust me it was no problem Rust," Casey said "but now how do I put this nicely..."

"Get out?" Jena and Rusty asked in unison

"Yeah that's it." Cappie said as he shooed them out the door.


End file.
